As data storage systems increase in size and complexity, there may be conflicting demands between the desire to provide systems that have no single point of failure, while using all of the resources available. Data systems may be coupled together to provide redundancy. If two storage systems are coupled to provide access to a common collection of data, but only one of the storage systems can be active, then the configuration is termed an active-passive coupling. Alternatively, the two storage systems may be arranged so that both storage systems may be accessed at the same time. Such a configuration is termed an active-active arrangement. Where a choice between the two arrangements is possible, typically an active-active arrangement may be preferred.